1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fault tolerant duplex computer system in which two systems perform duplex running in synchronization while monitoring mutual operation situations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding a system that has a duplexed processor, there has conventionally been available a computer system which temporarily stops a duplex operation when a trouble occurs and continues an operation of a processor considered to be normal in accordance with a situation of the trouble (e.g., see JP-H06-266574A).
To suppress interruption of this processing, an operation of the duplex system is continued without implementing collection of information on a trouble to be repaired.
Conventionally, however, the duplex running is temporarily stopped to collect information on a trouble to be repaired, causing a problem of interruption of the processing.
And the information on a trouble to be repaired is not collected to suppress interruption of the processing, causing a problem of decrease of determination accuracy of the active or standby system.